


hit it and drive

by tuukkasrask



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Hotboxing, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuukkasrask/pseuds/tuukkasrask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by this song: https://soundcloud.com/the1975/travis-scott-drive-the-1975-remix</p><p>set earlier in the season when dallas first played minnie in minnie and lost 4-1. basically, tyler comes up with an idea to get him and jamie to relax after a rough start to the 2014/2015 season.</p><p>note that i have never rolled a joint in my life, and the contents of this work are entirely fictional (as far as i know).</p>
            </blockquote>





	hit it and drive

When Tyler pulled the Ziploc baggie and rolling paper out of his jacket pocket, Jamie wasn’t quite sure how to respond.

It was a little past midnight, and the Stars had to just returned home with their tail between their legs after a tough loss to Minnie. The whole beginning of the season had been tough, marked by four measly wins and a bunch of almost-but-not-quite-close enough losses since opening day on the 9th. Those losses hurt like fuck, but were brushed off by the hopes and blind faith, and the constant reminder that "the season just started".

The bus drove them from DFW to the rink, and from there, the guys packed their gear into their cars and headed home to their families, or just to their comfy, enveloping beds.

Jamie and Tyler sat in Jamie’s car in the parking lot of their apartment complex, jetlagged and unwilling to move. The weather back home, in comparison to Minnie, was average and mild, save the chilling breeze that rustled and rattled through the leaves of the towering trees nearby. Despite that, Jamie had the heat on. Tyler was sweating a little, or maybe he was still damp from his shower that he hadn’t entirely dried off from when they got back to the rink. He thought about taking his jacket off when he remembered what he had tucked away in his pocket.

“Hey, check this out,”

Jamie gaped at the sandwich bag and took it from Tyler’s skinny, nimble fingers. “Where did you even get this from?” he asked, slightly shaking the Ziploc baggie and studying the individual, dried up, green nugs.

Tyler made a face at Jamie as he tore into the package of chocolate Swisher Sweets.

“We live in Dallas, Jamie,” he said a matter-of-factly. “Being surprised I scored a bag of pot is like being shocked by the amount of gay clubs there are downtown.”

“Considering /us/,” Jamie said. “I have no room to be shocked.”

“Exactly. Now shut your mouth and break that up the best you can.” Tyler sassed, waving his hand in a gesticulating manner at the bag.

Jamie scoffed and rolled his fingers, breaking the weed apart in the bag. Of course Tyler wouldn't think to get a grinder that would actually grind the weed up properly. Their joint was going to be lumpy as hell.

“I bet this won’t be as good as the shit we have in BC.”

“Oh, don’t you start, Kelowna-boy,” Tyler quipped, dumping the lighter into the cupholder after flicking the flame to life a couple of timed and waited. “I got this for us. Are you really going to complain?”

“Sorry, sorry, sorry,” Jamie huffed.

He made eyes at Tyler before sprinkling a little green line onto the center of the sheet Tyler spread over the console, patting it down neatly with the pad of his finger. With his goofy grin dimpling his cheeks and showing off his pretty teeth, Jamie set the baggie in his lap and reached with his long fingers to roll up the joint. suddenly, Tyler smacked lightly at his big hands.

“ _Really?_ You’re from BC and that’s how you roll a joint?” Tyler queried exasperatedly. “More! Pack it in! Make it a fat one, Jame.”

“So fucking bossy today,” Jamie groaned, slowing his hands and reaching back into the bag to dump more weed onto the rolling paper.

From that moment on, Tyler took control; rolling up their spliff, licking the edges of the paper with his delicate, talented pink tongue, lighting it and taking the first hit. Jamie flipped the heat off and even went as far as killing the ignition. Tyler held the smoke in his mouth for a little while, reclining in his seat and closing his eyes before allowing it to seep from his mouth and nostrils. He looked over at Jamie through the haze and smiled, passing the joint.

“Needed this,” Tyler murmured, putting his feet up on the dash and staring up through the moon roof at the stars twinkling in the night sky. “Thought we’d take a ‘w’ in Minnie,”

Jamie examined the joint between his fingers, almost perturbed (he hadn't smoked since he went home to BC with Jordie a couple years back), exhaling the thick smoke and feeling its effects cloud his senses, ease the tension of the muscles in his shoulders and the base of his neck, relieve the stress aching at the front of his skull. He gazed at Tyler, whose brown eyes were heavily lidded and thin lips were wet and red visibly through the wisps of heavy smoke that was swirling against the windows. He could get used to the sight of Tyler like this, ultimately relaxed and blissed out, kind of a lot like when they go down on each other. 

“We’ve got the whole rest of the season to go, Ty,” Jamie replied, taking another strong drag and handing the joint back to his liney. “We just have to stay strong and focused… work hard,”

Tyler flicked the ash crusting up at the end of the blunt into the cupholder, and put it between his lips. “That’s why you’re such a good captain, Jame,” he trailed off. “You really do care about your team… You believe in us. Who could ask for anyone better..?”

Silence engulfed the two of them, settling as heavy and dense as the curling tendrils of smoke lingering in the air inside the car. Tyler, recumbent and curled into his seat, had put out the blunt when it was nearly burning to its end, and Jamie leaned relaxedly against the driver’s side door. the haze steadily dissipated, save for a few wisps here and there clouding the moon roof. Jamie had started to wonder how he was going to get the stench of weed out of his car, but his mind again wandered as he shifted his gaze back to Tyler.

Reaching across the way, Jamie brushed a finger against the smooth skin of Tyler’s cheekbone. Tyler almost immediately broke out in his easy, wide, and brazen grin, trying his absolute hardest to open his heavy eyes but only managing to squint harder at Jamie. Jamie smiled too, laughing softly and  painting the pad of his finger through Tyler’s stubble, along his wet bottom lip.

“What time is it?” Tyler asked, poking his pink tongue out at Jamie’s lingering digit. He loved that.

“Time for bed,” Jamie hummed. He unplugged the keys from the dead ignition and nudged Tyler’s thigh.

“Let’s go inside,”


End file.
